CCS: Epilogue
by Gentlewolf
Summary: This fanfic begins directly after the ending of the second Cardcaptor Sakura movie: The Sealed Card and also serves as a prologue for my upcoming fanfic, CCS-2: Cardcreators
1. Part 1

**Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card**

_**Epilogue Part 1:**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Cardcaptor Sakura_ is property of **CLAMP** I claim no rights to any of the characters, only the story idea for this epilogue. ARIGATO!!

This fanfic begins directly after the ending of the second _Cardcaptor Sakura_ movie: _The Sealed Card_

There will be at least one more part to this Epilogue, before I begin my own "sequel" to the original series. (I have noticed that there are many sequels out there. I only hope that, as a new Cardcaptor Sakura fan, older "die-hard" fans will approve of my work).

Enjoy and please comment.

* * *

Sakura walked hand in hand with Syaoran out of the amusement park. In her other hand she held the HOPE card. She felt as though she was walking on air. She had finally confessed her feelings to Syaoran had reconfirmed his own for her. This feeling was better then anything she had ever felt before, she thought to herself as she looked at Syaoran beside her and squeezed his hand with a cheerful smile.

"Sakura-Chan!!" called a trio of voices from the air.

"Syaoran!! Kinomoto-Chan!!" Cried out another.

Kero and Yue landed and Tomoyo and Meilin leapt off of Kero's back and began to run towards Sakura & Syaoran.

"You did it!" Meilin squealed as she made a flying leap onto Sakura, who somehow managed to stay on her feet.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded excitedly and held up her HOPE card to show Tomoyo, who stood with her video camera in hand filming the moment.

"Not That!" Snickered Meilin as she snatched up Sakura & Syaoran's joined hands and held them up triumphantly for Tomoyo's camera. "This!" she squealed in excitement. "You finally told him! I'm So Glad!"

Sakura snatched her hand back and attempted to hide her face, which flushed as dark as red bean paste. She nodded with a whimper of embarrassment.

"It's about time!" scolded Meilin. "But you know, if it were anyone else, I wouldn't ever have approved!" she added with a smile while pulling Sakura's hands away from her face.

Syaoran watch the encounter and smiled with his hands folded behind his head. He couldn't stop thinking how cute she looked when she was blushing.

"You had better never never ever hurt him though!" Meilin scolded Sakura. "If you do, I'll never never ever forgive you!" she added with a firm tone of seriousness.

"H…hai…" stammered Sakura with a wary smile.

The conversation was suddenly cut off by a scream. Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin looked to the source with alarm.

"We need to get you back to the play! I don't want to miss my chance to record the final act!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"HOoo….ee…" Sakura sighed with relief. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and Meilin rolled her eyes.

Less then a minute after Tomoyo's phone call, the truck in which Tomoyo transported all of Sakura's costumes pulled up and Tomoyo ushered everyone in. Kero, by this time, had transformed back into his plushy form and Yue had flown back to the festival in search for Touya.

As the truck sped off, back to the festival, Tomoyo instructed Sakura and Syaoran to change back into their costumes for the play.

In record time they were back at the festival, which had magically been restored of all damages caused from the earlier attack. Tomoyo wasted no time to announce that the final act would soon begin. As the crowd settled back into their seats, Sakura and Syaoran took their places on stage behind the curtain.

"And now presenting the grand finale!" came Tomoyo's voice over the microphone. The curtain parted to reveal the final scene.

Syaoran, the prince, lay lifelessly in center stage with the princess, Sakura, kneeling beside him mournfully.

"Why did this have to happen…" she spoke sorrowfully. "To die protecting me…there is no happiness for me if you are not here."

"I wish I had told you how I feel…" she continued after a brief pause. "How I truly feel…" she concluded and collapses forward onto Syaoran's chest crying.

After the curtains were closed Syaoran sat up quickly. "Sakura!" he exclaimed with concern. "What's wrong?" He held her out at arms length so that he could see her face. Real tears flooded from her eyes. "Sakura!" he exclaimed again, framing her face with his hands.

With a smile, Sakura wiped at her tears. "G…Gomen ne Syaoran-kun." She sniffled. "I just couldn't help thinking how sad it was and about what I would do if you had been killed before I was able to tell you…" her words were cut off as he stood and pulled her to her feet.

Either he forgot his own strength or she had gotten lighter because once her feet touched the floor inertia kept her body in motion and she fell forward into Syaoran's embrace. "HOoo..ee…" she exclaimed in surprise. Just then the curtain opened for a standing ovation. Not having noticed the audiences roar of applause, Sakura steadied her footing and found herself staring into Syaoran's gaze.

Syaoran swallowed hard and felt the heat rising in his face while he watched the same effect occurring on hers. With their hearts pounding the world disappeared for a split second. Until…

"Hey! Kid!! Get your hands off of my Sister!!" bellowed Touya as he struggled against Yukito's efforts to keep him from jumping onto the stage.

Sakura & Syaoran jumped away from one another and stood in astonishment as the applause continued. Together they bowed and rushed off of the stage where classmates who raved about their performance surrounded them.

"Wow, Sakura-Chan! That was so realistic!!" exclaimed Tomoyo

"I loved your added touch to the ending, Sakura-chan," stated Naoko

"Did you know that if a couple kisses on stage during a standing ovation it is said that you will have a long and happy life together?" Yamazaki explained.

"Hai…hai…liar…" answered Chiharu with a tug at his ear.

"You two played the perfect Prince and Princess!" commented Rika dreamily.

"Yeah, but Kinomoto-Chan makes a better princess!" Meilin teased playfully.

"Who do you think makes a better prince though? Sakura or Syaoran?" Naoko questioned thoughtfully.

So much chatter went on that Sakura's head began to spin. "HOoo…ee…" she wobbled a little and Syaoran placed an arm around her to guide her away from their classmates. To his dismay, however, Touya, Yukito and Kinomoto Fujitaka awaited them.

"I told you to get your hands off of my sister!" Growled Touya dangerously.

Syaoran immediately let go of Sakura and she wobbled forward.

"Touya…Touya…calm down," came Yikito's voice as he took a step forward to catch and steady Sakura.

Touya and Syaoran glared at one another until Fujitaka, Sakura's father, stepped between them. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun, for watching over our little Sakura." He said calmly and kindly before bowing respectfully.

Syaoran bowed in return. "I'm happy to be of assistance," he responded.

Fukitaka turned to his daughter, kneeled down to her size, and handed her a rose. "You were excellent," he told her proudly. "I would like to take all of you out for a snack, but I'm afraid that I have to return to the university. Touya, will you take everyone out for a snack," he finished, looking up at his son.

"Do I have to…." Touya mumbled in a low voice, not taking his eyes off of Syaoran.

"It would be our pleasure," Yukito continued. Holding Sakura's hand, he knelt between her and Syaoran and taking up one of Syaoran's hands, joined them. "Don't let Touya drive you apart, the two of you have been through a lot."

"Yuki!" Touya exclaimed

Fukitaka placed a hand on his son's shoulder reassuringly. "She is growing up, Touya," he explained to his son before leaving to return to the university.

"Where shall we go?" Yukito asked to group. "How about the café?"

Everyone except for Touya nodded in agreement and headed off in the direction of the café. Sakura and Syaoran continued to hold hands as they walked, though their cheeks flushed brightly because of the attention it brought from Tomoyo and Meilin. Syaoran held his free hand behind his head and laughed with nervous embarrassment as Meilin circled the couple cheerfully commenting that it was about time they were finally together. "You wasted 5 days because you couldn't tell him sooner!" Meilin scolded Sakura. "We have to return home the day after tomorrow!"

Sakura froze in her tracks. Syaoran would be returning to Hong Kong? Meilin suddenly covered her mouth due to the glare she received from Syaoran.

"Oh my…" exclaimed Tomoyo from behind her video camera. She had been walking backwards in front of everyone in order to film her best friend's first moments as finally being Syaoran's girlfriend.

Yukito and Touya caught up to the quartet. Yukito placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and bent to whisper in her ear.

"HOoo….ee…." Sakura exclaimed as her entire face turned a dark crimson color.

"Shall we get going?" Yukito asked as he pulled Touya by the arm around Sakura & Syaoran just in time to keep him from knocking the kid out.

"Why do I have to pay for that Kid again??" Touya exclaimed at the cash register.

"Because, you keep making Sakura-chan sad," Yukito explained. "Honestly, face it, He is her number one person. At least you can try to accept her choice," he concluded with a sigh of exasperation and carried a tray full of cake and sundaes to the table where Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin waited.

"Arigato!" They all said in unison as Yukito passed out the desserts.

Touya shortly arrived with a tray of drinks and an order for himself and Yukito. He watched as Sakura chatted cheerfully with her friends. Syaoran, Touya noted, sat beside her, listening to her chatter with a tender look of adoration. "A lot has happened between those two, they have both grown a lot," Yukito explained quietly to him as they sat down at the neighboring table.

Closing his eyes and turning away from the sight Touya sighed with a mixture of annoyance and understanding.

Tomoyo's phone suddenly rang, "Hai, Moshi Moshi" she answered. "Ah, one moment please!" she exclaimed and pushed away form the table. "Please excuse us," she said to Sakura and Syaoran as she pulled Meilin out of her chair and away from the table.

Sakura and Syaoran watched them leave with a look of confusion. Syaoran sat up straight suddenly as his gaze scanned across the neighboring table where he found Touya's watchful eyes on him.

"Um…..," Sakura began to say, looking down at her folded hands in her lap. "What would you like to do tomorrow Syaoran-kun…," she asked quietly. "I….I don't know when we'll see each other again, and tomorrow is your last day here," she concluded.

Touya scooted his chair closer to hear their conversation and Yukito stood. "We should get going Touya. After all, we did agree to help clean up after the festival." With that, Yukito pulled Touya to his feet and pulled him away from the tables.

"Yuki, I haven't finished yet…," Touya complained as he was being pulled away from his cute little sister and the twerp who was taking her away from him.

Syaoran watched in amusement as Touya's efforts to keep an eye on them came to no avail. He turned his attention back to Sakura, and opened his mouth to speak when Tomoyo and Meilin suddenly appeared back at the table.

"Hiiragizawa-kun will be arriving late tonight at the airport," Tomoyo explained. "I will have him picked up and he'll stay at my place," she continued to say.

"Nani? Eriol-kun?? Why?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise

"Because he was worried about you and took the first flight that he could to Japan," Meilin pointed out matter of factly, as if it should be obvious.

"We are planning to have a tea party tomorrow afternoon." Tomoyo explained.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Part 2

**Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card**

_**Epilogue Part 2:**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Cardcaptor Sakura_ is property of **CLAMP** I claim no rights to any of the characters, only the story idea for this epilogue. ARIGATO!!

This fanfic begins directly after the ending of the second _Cardcaptor Sakura_ movie: _The Sealed Card_

So, it is starting to look like there will be two more parts to this Epilogue before I begin my "Sequel."

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

After their treat at the Café, the 4 friends wandered around the last hours of the festival. Along the way, anyone who recognized Sakura and Syaoran from the play stopped to tell them how much they enjoyed the play and how well they acted together. Though it embarrassed her a little, Sakura smiled cheerfully and thought about how grateful she was that she had been able to retrieve the HOPE card and that no one had disappeared!

At one point while a group of students from class 1 of grade 6 gathered to surround Sakura and Syaoran with praises about the play, Meilin and Tomoyo separated themselves from the couple for the night. Unsure of where they had gone, unable to find them, and because it was starting to get late, Syaoran started to walk Sakura home.

Before they passed Penguin Park, Sakura asked if they could stop for a moment. As she headed towards the swings, Syaoran had a sudden case of Deja-vu. The last time they had stopped by the swings at Penguin Park, Sakura had cried over Yukito's inability to return her feelings. Following behind her, Syaoran sat on the swing beside the one she had chosen. Syaoran wondered silently if she was going to cry again.

To his surprise, she twisted her swing around to face him with a cheerful smile. Syaoran tilted his head curiously and couldn't help but to smile. A smile truly did suit her more then anyone, he thought.

"Come on!" she exclaimed brightly and continued to twist her swing around until the chains were wound tightly and then let go so that the swing spun her around as its chains uncoiled around one another. "WHEEE!!" She squealed in excitement. Shaoran couldn't help but to laugh in amusement. "Come on!" she told him cheerfully again. "It's fun!" she giggled and began to twist her swing around once more. Together they spun around on their swings until they both fell to the ground laughing.

Barely giving herself time to recover, Sakura jumped to her feet and began to run towards the King Penguin slide. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled to Syaoran.

Syaoran sat up and stared after her in bewilderment. What in the world had gotten into her, he wondered as he watched her sway while she ran. An effect caused from their spinning on the swings.

He continued to watch, as she climbed up the ladder to the slide, partly amused and partly horrified at the thought of running around the playground like a 5-year-old.

"Come On Syaoran-Kun!!" She waved from the top of the slide. "Or can't you keep up with me?" she taunted with a giggle.

With a raised eyebrow he wondered just who she thought he was. "Who are you talking to?" he responded to her challenge as he got to his feet and crouched into position to start the chase.

"Ahhh….you're too slow!" she continued to taunt from the top of the slide. "You couldn't catch me in a million years!"

"Ichi" Syaoran counted and bent low to the ground. Sakura watched in amusement from her perch. "Ni," he continued as he adjusted his position to take off into a full sprint. Sakura giggled and prepared to slide down the slide. "SAN!" Syaoran called out and took off towards her and the slide. With a squeal of excitement Sakura pushed herself down the slide, but jumped over the edge half way down upon seeing that he would surely catch her at the bottom if she didn't.

Syaoran rounded the bottom of the slide and continued the chase. Sakura ducked through King Penguin and headed back towards the swings. Syaoran immediately did a 180 in pursuit. Sakura ran through the swings and towards the trees. At one point Syaoran had nearly caught up with her and she made a sharp turn onto the sidewalk.

It wasn't long until Syaoran caught up to her again. Giggling, she swerved to her right. Syaoran followed. She swerved to her left and Syaoran followed again. Sakura then made a desperate attempt to spin around and head in the other direction, only to trip over her own feet. That was a move she was more accustom to on her roller-blades. As she stumbled forward, Syaoran caught her effortlessly around the middle.

Sakura suddenly found herself in a familiar situation. As she steadied her footing she looked up and into Syaoran's eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked, keeping hold around her waist to be sure she had found her footing.

"H…hai," she answered as her cheeks began to brighten.

"I'm glad," he responded quietly

They stood together, breathing heavy from the chase. They stare at one another for a moment that seemed like an eternity until Sakura broke eye contact and looked down at her watch. The same watch that Yukito had gotten for her as a birthday present.

"HOoo…ee" she muttered about the time. "I really need to get home," she told Syaoran quietly.

Syaoran nodded and released her. Taking her hand, he started to walk her home. The walk was silent, each lost to their thoughts. Sakura was surprised about how quickly it seemed that they had reached her home. At the door they turned to face one another and stood in silence for an awkward moment.

"A..arigato Shaoran-kun" Sakura said in a shaky voice.

"It was nothing," he answered, and took a step forward. At that moment a light caught his eye, and looking for it's source, he noticed the front door to be open a crack and caught the glimpse of someone watching. "Well…" he said "I'll see you tomorrow," and he took a step backwards down one of the front steps.

Sakura looked up suddenly, a hint of disappointment on her face. "H..hai," she spoke in nearly a whisper.

Syaoran bent low and kissed the back of her hand, something that he had seen Eriol do which she had seemed to enjoy. "We are being watched" he winked at her as he straightened up and let her hand go at her side.

"Nani?" she stated with a hint of alarm and spun around to face the door. "ONIICHAN!!" She yelled as she pushed the door further open to reveal Touya's watchful eyes.

"It's late," Touya commented matter of factly and stepped out of her way from entering the house.

Sakura took one last look at Syaoran, who waved goodbye at the gate, before closing the door. She spun around to face her brother with her fists clinched at her sides. "Why were you watching me!?" she cried.

Touya only stare at her with a blank expression. "Monsters aren't suppose to have boyfriends," he stated calmly and coolly.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!" She shouted and stomped a foot. Tears welded up in her eyes, catching Touya off guard and causing him to take a step away from her. "I HATE YOU!!" she yelled and charged up the stairs to her room, where she slammed the door and flung herself onto her bed in a fit of tears.

Touya stared after her in total bewilderment. "You took it too far this time," Yukito said as he came from the kitchen to investigate. "Why must you always tease her?" Yukito added, more so from his other self, as he approached Touya.

Yukito, torn between his concern for Touya and the desire of his other self to comfort Sakura, was suddenly surrounded by a bright light and transformed into Yue.

Touya turned in time to see Yukito's true form race up the stairs.

Yue knocked at Sakura's door. "Go Away!" came a response from a shaky voice, followed by a sob.

Quietly, Yue turned the knob of her door and opened it slowly to reveal her form lying on her bed, shaking with sobs and her face buried into her pillow.

Entering her room and closing the door silently behind him, Yue walked around her bed, sat on the edge, and placed a comforting hand to her back.

Sakura jumped with surprise and rolled over to reveal her tear streaked face. Upon realization of who had touched her, Sakura flung herself into Yue's unexpecting arms and immediately began to soak his shirt as she continued to sob against his chest.

Kero, in his plushy form, suddenly flew up from the bed gasping for air. "I Thought I Was Going To Die!" He gasped.

Wrapping his arms around Sakura, Yue shot Kero a scowling look. Kero took on an immediate look of concern and flew to Sakura's side. "Sakura…Sakura…What's wrong?!" he questioned while flying frantically around her and Yue.

"I….Hate….Him…." sobbed Sakura. "A…and S…Syaoran…K…Kun is going back t…to Hong Kong after tomorrow!" She wailed, hugging her Syaoran bear tightly as the tears continued to flood from her eyes.

Kero and Yue exchanged a look of concern. Yue continued to hold her as she sobbed and Kero landed on her lap and patted her arm sympathetically.

After she had cried herself to sleep, Yue laid her on her bed and Kero pulled the covers over her.

"What is going on?" Kero asked Yue as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. When he looked up for Yue's response, he found that Yue had returned to his form as Yukito.

Kero froze and dropped to the floor in the attempt to resemble being nothing more then a toy.

Yukito smiled knowingly and bent to pick Kero up. "You don't have to pretend, I know who you are, Kero-Chan," Yukito said with a smile as he placed Kero on the bed next to Sakura.

Kero sat up in time to see Yukito walking through the door.

Closing her door silently behind him, Yukito headed back down the stairs to find Touya. Touya sat with his elbows on the table and his hands covering his face. Coming up behind him, Yukito placed his hands on Touya's shoulders comfortingly. "She's asleep," Yukito bent to say calmly into Touya's ear.

Bringing his hands away from his face, Touya rested his hands over top of Yukito's and nodded.

To Be Continued


	3. Part 3

**Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card**

_**Epilogue Part 3:**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Cardcaptor Sakura_ is property of **CLAMP** I claim no rights to any of the characters, only the story idea for this epilogue. ARIGATO!!

This fanfic begins directly after the ending of the second _Cardcaptor Sakura_ movie: _The Sealed Card_

Oye…it looks like this story just keeps getting longer and longer. It's making me out to be a liar. Yet, I'm having way too much fun writing It! I have everything plotted out in my mind, but as I write it I can't help having fun with all of the different character personalities! I hope that no one minds if this ends up being longer then I expected.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Hai!?" Kinomoto Fujitaka exclaimed the next morning as he rushed from the kitchen, where he was making breakfast, to answer the door. He wondered who it could be this early.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun. Ohayo." He said after having opened the door to reveal who stood on their doorstep. "I wasn't expecting to see you this early. Won't you come in?" Fujitaka invited and stepped aside with a bow.

"H..hai," Syaoran answered. "Gomen nasai for dropping by unannounced," he concluded with a bow in return.

"Not at all, I was just preparing breakfast. Won't you join us?" Asked Fujitaka, leading Syaoran towards the kitchen.

"Is that okay?" Syaoran answered and followed.

"Hai," Fujitaka answered and motioned for Syaoran to sit at the table. "What, may I ask, brings us the pleasure of your company this morning, Syaoran-kun?"

"Well, you see…" Syaoran began to explain. "I will be returning to Hong Kong tomorrow….and was hoping to spend the day with Sakura," he concluded.

"I see," replied Fujitaka. "I'm sure that the distance will be difficult for both of you."

Syaoran's cheeks heated and brightened to a brilliant shade of red. Fujitaka smiled to himself but pretended not to notice from where he stood in the kitchen finishing breakfast preparations.

"Ohayo," came Touya's voice from the kitchen door. After finishing a yawn he noticed Syaoran sitting at the table, watching him closely. "W…why are you here so early?" Touya asked disapprovingly, taking a step back.

"O…Ha…Yo…" Syaoran responded.

"Syaoran will be joining us for breakfast this morning," Fujitaka explained.

"N…..NANI??" Touya exclaimed in disbelief.

Yukito suddenly stepped through the kitchen door behind Touya. "Ah, Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"I was worried about Sakura," Syaoran explained, his tone taking on one of concern as he addressed Yukito more then he responded to Touya's question. He had heard the argument from outside last night. It took all of his will not to climb to her window in order to comfort her. Though, when he had spied, from the street, that Yue was in her room, Syaoran knew that she would be taken care of and didn't want to be the cause of any more arguments that night. He had barely been able to sleep, though, which is why he came by so early to check on her.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Fujitaka questioned with concern. "Did she get hurt?"

"Not physically," Syaoran stated and glared daggers at Touya.

"Is she Ill?" Fujitaka asked, looking as though he might charge up to her room that very second to check on her.

"No…" Touya answered in a guilty tone of voice. A vision of Sakura's tear filled eyes shot before him and his ears rang with her declaration of hate for him. Without another word, Touya walked into the kitchen to help with the Breakfast preparations.

In the meantime, Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she stare up at her ceiling. Her mind replayed the events from the night before. Her cheeks darkened as she thought of her time spent with Syaoran. She rolled over as the memories of her argument with Touya came to mind. Feelings of guilt and despair painfully plagued her heart. She shouldn't have said that she hated him. She didn't think she could ever truly hate her only brother.

"S….sakura?" Kero questioned as he flew over to sit beside her. "How do you feel?"

"Humm?" Sakura had been lost in her thoughts. She turned her head towards Kero with a vacant look.

"Sakura-san, Breakfast will be ready soon!" called her father's voice up the stairs.

Sakura moved to the edge of her bed to stand up. She wobbled a little once she was on her feet. "HOoo…ee!" she exclaimed when she looked into her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a disaster, and she wore the same clothes that she had on yesterday.

As if her reflection had been her wakeup call, she rushed to her closet to pick out a change of clothes. Today they were suppose to be having a tea party, because Eriol flew into town last night, and today was also Syaoran and Meilin's last day in Japan. With that thought, she paused.

"Sakura?" Kero questioned and waved a paw in front of her face. She blinked out of her thoughts and looked down at the outfit she had pulled out of her closet. It was a white sundress with little yellow flowers. The spaghetti straps tied into bows at her shoulders and it hung on her body without a waistline. She found a couple of yellow ribbons for her hair, and quickly changed. Before heading downstairs she stopped into the bathroom and applied a cold cloth to her face and eyes.

"Ohayo!" She said cheerfully, though it was obviously forced, as she walked into the kitchen. She froze abruptly at the sight of Syaoran at the table. "S….syaoran-kun…." She whispered.

"Ohayo!" He told her with a smile.

"O…hayo…," she answered and folding her hands in front of her, looked down with a blush.

"Well now," Fujitaka began to say, "It seems that we have more people for breakfast this morning then we have room at the table." He walked towards the table with a tray in hand. On the tray was enough breakfast for only two people. Approaching his daughter, he held the tray out for her. Tensions were high, and he could only guess as to why, though his guesses were usually right. It did not escape his observation that neither of his children said a word to each other. "Ohayo, Sakura-san" he said. "Would you and Syaoran-kun like to use the table in the living room?"

Sakura took hold of the tray. "HAI!" she said cheerfully and looked up at her father with gratitude. She then looked to Syaoran, who stood and followed her into the other room.

After She set the tray on the coffee table, Syaoran gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Are you alright?" He asked her quietly, his eyes shining with worry.

"Hai!" she exclaimed and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Are you sure?" he inquired further, not convinced. He wasn't sure that he wanted to push the matter though. He didn't know when he could return to Japan, and he wanted their day together to be without worry.

Sakura nodded and continued to smile reassuringly before turning back to the table. "Our food will get cold if we don't hurry," she told him and began to set their plates out on the table. Syaoran moved to where his plate had been set and knelt on the floor between the table and the couch.

"Where would you like to go today?" Syaoran asked when their breakfast had been finished. "We have all morning."

Sakura thought as she placed their dishes back on the tray. "How about the aquarium?" she suggested.

"Sounds great," he responded and stood to take the tray back into the kitchen for her.

When they entered the kitchen, a sudden hush fell among the 'adults,' "Umm…" Sakura began to say. "Syaoran and I are going to the aquarium this morning."

"That is fine," her father answered with a smile of reassurance. Yukito smiled at her as well. Touya began to shovel food into his mouth, almost as fast as Yukito usually did, in order to avoid having to make eye contact. Syaoran came to her side after placing the tray in the kitchen.

"O….Nii….Chan," Sakura whispered as she watched him completely avoid her.

"We should get going, or we'll miss the next bus," Syaoran said, taking her hand.

"Mmm? … Hai!" she responded and smiled. "We'll be going now," she told her father, and turned towards the door.

"Have fun!" Fujitaka and Yukito called after them in unison.

As he turned, Syaoran caught a glance from Touya, though it wasn't one of suspicion and annoyance like it had always been in the past.

After they had left the house and as they walked towards the bus stop, Syaoran glanced at her tenderly. "You look nice," he told her.

The comment brought a slight flush to her cheeks and she looked down at the sidewalk while they walked. "Arigato," she said quietly and smiled to herself while raising her free hand to twirl a strand of her hair nervously.

As they road the bus to their final destination, Sakura chattered about everything, anything, and particularly nothing in the attempt to ward off the butterflies in her stomach. She talked about what she wanted to see at the aquarium, about various things she saw out the window of the bus, about the tea party they would be going to later that afternoon at Tomoyo's, and about anything that she could think of to take her mind off of her nervousness. She wondered what was the matter with her and why she was acting so strangely. It wasn't like she and Syaoran didn't know one another. In fact, they had become pretty close friends since they had first met. "HOoo…ee…" she muttered quietly as her cheeks began to flush.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked. This was the longest that she had remained silent since they had gotten on the bus. He had been sitting and listening to her chatter, trying to engrain the sound of her voice into his mind with the hope to be able to hear it whenever he wanted once he was back in Hong Kong.

"N…nothing" She stuttered as she shook the thoughts from her mind. "Our stop is coming up!" She announced and stood too soon. When the bus came to a stop she wobbled with the motion. Syaoran reached out a hand to steady her and couldn't help but to smile as the color of her cheeks brightened more.

Hand in hand, they exited the bus and walked towards the aquarium, both oblivious that they were being followed.

Once they were admitted into the aquarium, thanks to all of the money that Syaoran had saved because of Touya paying for his food the day before, Sakura fluttered to all of the exhibits she had wanted to see. The Penguins had been the first stop, followed by the dolphins, the manta ray tank, and the tropical fish tank.

Syoaran watched her excitement with a smile from the one spot he picked to stand at each exhibit, not bothering to follow her everywhere she went. To do so, he would surely become dizzy. Then again, just watching her flutter here and there and everywhere made him dizzy, even though he was standing still. "KAWAII!!" He heard her squeal as she fluttered around the gift shop. "Look, Syaoran-Kun!" She exclaimed and held up a silver necklace with a charm of two dolphins that formed the shape of a heart.

"Would you like to have it?" Syaoran asked after walking to where she stood.

"Really?" she squealed in excitement. "But, it's a little expensive," she said, after spying the price tag. It read 2,639.64 yen.

"Really," He confirmed, and took the necklace from her hand. "I have enough, don't worry about it," he reassured her and took it to the register to purchase.

"Domo Arigato Syaoran-Kun!" she exclaimed, after he clasped the necklace around her neck. Sakura spun around on her heals and pounced on him with a hug. At that moment, a flash from a camera caught both of their attentions. Withdrawing from their embrace and pushing apart at arms length, the couple turned their heads in the direction from which the flash had come.

There, no more then 15 feet away, stood Tomoyo recording the moment with her video camera, Meilin held a camera in her hands, and Eriol stood behind them with his knowing smile stretching from ear to ear.

"T….Tomoyo……Meilin-chan…" Sakura exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Part 4

**Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card**

_**Epilogue Part 4:**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Cardcaptor Sakura_ is property of **CLAMP** I claim no rights to any of the characters, only the story idea for this epilogue. ARIGATO!!

This fanfic begins directly after the ending of the second _Cardcaptor Sakura_ movie: _The Sealed Card_

Just a quick note here, It is my style to try to keep as close to the original story line as I possibly can. I don't feel that I need to remind everyone that Sakura and Syaoran are only 12-years-old at this point in the series. Do you remember your very first relationship when you were that age? Wasn't it a bit awkward as you struggled with strange new reactions in your body? Also, if you feel that my usage of Japanese language is overly excessive, take the time to look up the meaning. You'll be learning about a new culture and a new language. The words I use are commonly used in the original Japanese version of the anime and can be translated by a simple yahoo search if you are unaware of their meanings. You will also find a lot of the most common Japanese phrases at www.cnfj.navy.mil/phrases.html. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. I would be glad to answer. Please to not send me a review telling me that I shouldn't use so many Japanese phrases in my fanfic. To each his own style of writing. If you don't understand something, look it up or ask what it means. I had someone ask how much 2,639.64 yen was in dollars. GREAT QUESTION!! I was more then happy to answer! Ask and you shall receive. I used the exchange rate as of May 31st, 2008, which at that time converted the amount to be 25 dollars. For anyone anal enough to complain that I didn't use the conversion rate from the actual time of the series, get over it. At that time it would have roughly been 20 dollars. Still an amount that I think Sakura would have thought to be expensive considering I doubt she got that much as a monthly allowance, though an insignificant amount for Syaoran coming from a family of such prestige and wealth.

Sorry for my rant, that just irked me. Without further ado...

Enjoy and please comment.

* * *

"Tomoyo…What are you doing here?" Sakura asked her best friend after the picture had been taken of she and Syaoran without warning.

"You didn't think that I could miss the chance to record your first real date, did you?" exclaimed an overly excited Tomoyo.

"KAWAII!!" Meilin squealed and moved in to snap a closer picture of the couple. "You two make such a cute couple!" she giggled.

"HOoo…ee…" Sakura exclaimed over all of the attention and excitement. Syaoran kept her in his embrace and their noses nearly touched after they turned their faces away from their friends to look back at one another. Sakura's cheeks brightened upon the realization that everyone was watching them.

"It looks like it's time to go to the tea party," Syaoran said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"h…hai.." Sakura answered quietly, disappointed that their date now seemed to be over, and upset with herself for wasting it fluttering around nervously. She really did love Syaoran, but everything felt a little awkward. They were now officially more then just friends, and she was still getting use to the adjustment.

Syaoran touched his forehead to hers, "We'll still be spending the rest of the day together," he told her. Suddenly she felt a quick peck against her lips and there was another flash from Meilin's camera. The light momentarily blinded Sakura, who took a step back and blinked. As her eyes adjusted back to normal she caught Syaoran's gaze.

Her stomach fluttered lightly as she brought a finger to her lips. They stare at each other for a moment and Syaoran waited for her reaction, only to be pounced on as she jumped back into his arms and hugged him. "I Love You!" She whispered against his ear.

Again, there was a flash of Meilin's camera. As Syaoran and Sakura pulled out of their embrace they found themselves surrounded. Tomoyo was now a few feet away with her video camera, Meilin fluttered around them searching for different angles in which to take their picture together, and Eriol stood besides Tomoyo with his knowing smile plastered on his face.

Tomoyo let out a sudden squeak and nearly dropped her video camera. Eriol moved quickly to catch the camera. They both looked at each other with a blank expression as Eriol held her hand and the camera steady. Tomoyo thanked him with a smile and went into a frenzy to search for her phone. "I completely forgot!" She exclaimed.

A moment later, Tomoyo was ushering everyone out the door and into the limousine that was waiting outside. "I completely forgot!" she said over and over.

"Forgot what?" Sakura asked for what seemed like the millionth time before Tomoyo finally answered her.

"I completely forgot to take my picture of the two of you together when you returned from the amusement park. I was so worried about the final act of the play…" she explained breathlessly. "We need to get you two back into your costumes so that I can take that picture!"

It was all that Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Eriol could do to keep from laughing.

"I did say that I wanted to take a photo when you two came back safely," Tomoyo defended.

"Hai, hai, Tomoyo-chan. We'll get the picture." Sakura said with a smile.

Syaoran nodded in agreement, "As long as we get a copy."

Once the Limousine had dropped the group off at Tomoyo's home, Tomoyo lead Sakura and Syaoran up to her room and disappeared, leaving them alone, to retrieve the costumes that they had worn the previous night when fighting to retrieve the sealed card.

They stood a few feet from each other, and upon realizing that they had been left alone in the room, Sakura turned to face Syaoran. Her stomach fluttered again. She took a couple of steps towards him, he took both of her hands into his own, and she rested her head against his shoulder. She wanted to speak, but couldn't find the right words. The last four months that he had been home, in Hong Kong, had been hard for her, and at that time she hadn't even told him how she felt about him. How was it going to be now, that she had confessed her feelings.

Holding her hands between them, Syaoran rested his forehead against hers again. "Don't worry," he told her in a gentle voice.

"Here they are!" Came Tomoyo's voice as she rushed back into the room with their costumes. Their position didn't even faze Tomoyo as she walked directly up to the couple to hand them their outfits. "Please change and come down right away so that we can take your picture. I'll go help with the finishing touches for the tea party," Tomoyo told them and was gone again as quickly as she had come in.

The couple stare after Tomoyo blankly before looking at one another again and then burst into laughter. "Everyone is trying so hard to let us have time together," Sakura stated after she could calm herself. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

They then changed into their costumes, Sakura going into Tomoyo's dressing room and Syaoran staying in the main room. Afterwards they met and headed back downstairs.

"Will you dance with me?" They heard being said in Syaoran's voice when they walked into the main room. The couple found everyone sitting in front of the TV watching the recorded version of their play.

"HOoo…ee," Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo's mother had wasted no time to have the video finished.

"Here they are," stated Eriol from where he sat. Meilin and Tomoyo were too raped into the video to notice, and watched dreamily as Sakura and Syoaran danced on the screen.

"Beautiful!" Tomoyo sighed

"It is so romantic!" exclaimed Meilin in a dreamy voice.

"Sakura-Chan!!" called the voice of Tomoyo's mother, Daidōji, Sonomi, who jumped up from her seat and pounced on Sakura with a hug. "You are So CUTE!!" She exclaimed! "The video turned out really well. I've got a copy for your father," she explained as the slightest hint of color rose into her cheeks.

Another squeal of excitement came from across the room, and Tomoyo jumped up to rush over to Sakura and Syaoran. "You both look great! Come on, let's get that picture!" She exclaimed and pulled the couple off to the garden where the picture would be taken. Once there, Tomoyo fussed around until she found the perfect background. She then played around with the position in which she wished for them to pose. In the end, she finally decided that Syaoran should be behind Sakura, holding her, and that Sakura should be holding up the HOPE card.

"How did you get the cards here?" Sakura questioned after the picture was taken. She hadn't brought them with her when she left with Syaoran for the aquarium that morning.

"Oh, I called Kero and promised him lots of treats if he would bring the cards," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Syaoran, who continued to hold her. "If he can be bribed so easily with treats, should I be leaving the cards with him?" she laughed.

"The Tea is ready!" Tomoyo's mother called from the door. "Let's eat in the garden, it's a beautiful day!" she concluded. Everyone sat at the patio table and Tomoyo and her mother served the tea and sweets. About mid-way through, Sonomi's cell phone rang. After a brief discussion away from the table, she came to announce that she had to leave and that everyone should enjoy the evening. "You're staying the night, Sakura-Chan," she insisted. "I'll call your father and let him know."

Sakura didn't argue. She welcomed having the extra hours to spend with Syaoran before he would be leaving in the morning. With that thought, her mind wandered and she again began to wonder when she might see him again and how she would make it through the months that she might not be able to see him.

"What should we do tonight?" Meilin questioned. "It's still early enough that we could go see a movie." she suggested.

The group agreed and together, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Sakura and Syaoran piled into Tomoyo's family limousine and headed to the movie theater in town. They all decided on seeing Escaflowne, the Movie, a new release at the theater. The movie was good heart therapy for Sakura, especially the ending song "You're Not Alone." The lyrics, "We will seek together destiny, Troubles have an end, We will carry on hand in hand, We won't forget we have each other," remained stuck in her head as they returned to Tomoyo's after grabbing dinner at the Chinese restaurant next to the movie theater.

When they arrived, Eriol covered a yawn and excused himself to retire to the room he would be sharing with Syaoran. Tomoyo, picking up on the hint that Eriol had purposely dropping, grabbed Meilin's hand and pulled her with up the stairs to her room, "Meilin-chan, I'd like to show you something." She explained on the way up, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Once again, Sakura and Syaoran found themselves to suddenly be alone. They stood a few feet from one another and stare into each others eyes. Sakura's heart pounded against her chest and her stomach started to turn summersaults when he bridged the gap between them with two steps. "S…syaoran…" his name passes across her lips, as she raised a hand to her heart. She feared that it might pound out of her chest at any moment.

Syaoran swallowed hard. The mood had changed so suddenly, causing his palms to sweat as he placed his hands on her shoulders to pull her into an embrace. Don't think about it…just do it…he thought to himself with his heart pounding in his ear.

Nervously, Sakura averted her eyes and rested her forehead against his collarbone. She tried as hard as she could to control her breathing with the hope to calm her heart. Syaoran ran one hand down to the small of her back and lifted her chin with the other, forcing eye contact. Sakura felt as though it were boiling as the blood pulsed through her body when Syaoran brought his lips to hers.

Sakura swooned as her legs became weak under her own weight. When Syaoran withdrew from the kiss, she fell weakly against him, feeling dizzy as the blood rushed to her head. Guiding her to the couch, he pulled he gently down onto his lap in a cuddling embrace. Neither spoke, enjoying the moment as Sakura rested her head against his shoulder and Syaoran cradled her in his arms. They remained in that position for a long while until Sakura drifted peacefully to sleep in his arms.

Early the next morning, just before dawn, Sakura stirred awake and found herself in Tomoyo's bed, with Tomoyo and Meilin sleeping soundly beside her. Quietly she stood to go to the bathroom. After washing her face, her mind too preoccupied to go back to sleep, she quietly left the room and drifted through the house and out into the garden. She sat on the bench under a cherry tree as her thoughts wondered from the events of last night to the realization that today was the day that Syaoran was returning to Hong Kong. Though the air was warm, she hugged herself as if she were chilled. How was she going to make it, when she returned to class tomorrow and faced the empty seat behind hers. She brought her fingers to her lips, remembering their kiss and her heart fluttered. On the edge of tears, she watched as a pink shimmer of light approached her and settled onto her lap. It was the HOPE card. "Were you worried about me?" she said and picked the card up to hold against her chest.

"Everything will be all right," the voice of a young girl said as the card continued to glow against her chest.

"Arigato" sniffed Sakura as tears began to pool in her eyes.

Comforting hands on her shoulders suddenly pulled her up and she found herself in Syaoran's arms. Overwhelmed by her feelings her tears began to fall. As one landed on the HOPE card that she now held between them a magic circle appeared beneath their feet and the couple was sounded in a radiant light.

From the balcony, Eriol watched the occurrence and smiled knowingly.

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note:** I know, the tea party episode after the second movie was at Sakura's house. However, it just fit into my story better this way. I hope that no one minds. The conclusion of this story will be coming up next. It may be a day or two before I can get it up, though. I have homework to get to that I have been slacking on in order to write this story. I figure that I've left you with a good cliffhanger. It should make everyone anxious to read the last part.


	5. Part 5

**Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card**

_**Epilogue Part 5:**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Cardcaptor Sakura_ is property of **CLAMP** I claim no rights to any of the characters, only the story idea for this epilogue. ARIGATO!!

This fanfic begins directly after the ending of the second _Cardcaptor Sakura_ movie: _The Sealed Card_

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were sounded by a radiant light as the magic circle formed beneath their feet after Sakura's tears had fallen on her HOPE card. It was just before dawn and she had come out to the Daidōji residence garden unable to sleep. Today was the day that Syaoran would be flying back home to Hong Kong.

Syaoran, who had been up early practicing Tai Chi in the garden, had found her sitting under a cherry tree looking depressed. After watching the pink shimmer of one of her cards land on her lap as if it were worried about her, he had followed suit. He had pulled her into an embrace and she burst into tears, no longer able to contain her sorrow.

The light radiated around them and shown brightly, lighting a radius of 10 feet around the couple. Sakura let out a scream of surprise and clung to Syaoran's shirt when a strong wind blew up from the casting circle at their feet. The wind enveloped the couple, and they could only hold onto one another as they were lifted a few feet into the air.

"S…Syaoran…" Sakura muffled against his shoulder with a hint of panic in her voice.

Syaoran could do nothing except hold on to her tightly. "S…shimata….." he proclaimed in a moment of his own panic. He couldn't move. What was going on, he worried.

A few seconds later with their feet now firmly on the ground, the wind died down and the light began to constrict around them until it shown like a beam between them. Still holding on to one another, the couple looked up at the light stretching high into the sky. Together they watched as the light turned from a golden yellow color to green and the beam began to shrink. To their astonishment the beam shrank to the size of……a card?

The card hung above the couple, shimmering the color of green. Sakura reached up for the card, but it rose just out of her reach. Instinctively Syaoran snatched the card out of the air before it could rise any higher.

"A…..a card?" Sakura questioned in confusion as Syaoran brought it down so that they could examine it.

"It's not like your cards," Syaoran stated in surprise. The card, rather then being pink was green for starters. Secondly, Sakura could clearly see the backing of the card, and it was nothing like her own. Her cards had a star in the center of a circle, these had a Tai Ji Tu symbol in the center of a Bagua.

"HOoo…ee…" Sakura exclaimed in confusion.

"The Metal," Syaoran read when Sakura lowered his hand so that she could see the front of the card too. The picture revealed a white dragon and the shape of a diamond, a white diamond.

"HOoo…ee…" Sakura again exclaimed in confusion. "W….what does a white dragon have to do with Metal?" She questioned.

"It's an element used in Daoist Alchemy," Syaoran explained. "One of the Mystical Dragons."

"HOoo…ee… How am I supposed to use that? I don't know anything about Daoist Alchemy," she exclaimed, taking the card when Syaoran handed it to her. Almost immediately the card flew out of her hand and returned to Syaoran. "HOoo…ee…." She exclaimed in confusion, again. "What is going on?"

"The card belongs to Syaoran," explained a familiar voice from behind then. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a look of confusion.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura questioned in surprise. Why was he awake this early? The sun hadn't even begun to brighten the horizon yet.

Eriol stepped out of the shadow of a tree that he had passed under on his way from the house. "It is the sign of a new beginning," he stated.

The couple look at him with a vacant expression, looked at one another to verify that neither knew what he was talking about and looked back at Eriol. Both were thoroughly clueless.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"HOoo…ee?" Sakura questioned blankly.

"The cards have recognized your destiny." Eriol explained as though it should be obviously clear. "Li, Syaoran," Eriol stated the name to make a point, "descendent of my former self." Eriol then faced Sakura, saying, "Sakura, the new master of the Clow Cards." Taking their hands, Eriol joined them and continued to say, "Together you are to become more powerful then the one."

Again the couple looked at one another utterly confused by it all. "But why…..how….what or who created the card?" Sakura struggled to ask the proper question.

"Both of you made it," Eriol answered. "With the help of The HOPE."

The couple looked at him with even more confusion. "Demo, naze da…but why? Other then the whole "becoming more powerful together" thing, I mean." Sakura asked.

"Do you remember what Cerberus explained to you about the sealed card during our phone conversation before you captured it and turned it into The HOPE?" Eriol sighed in exasperation.

Sakura thought for a moment, trying to remember back to their phone conversation from a few days ago. What had Kero-chan told her again? "Something about Yin and Yang…." She struggled to pull up the memory. "And something about keeping balance between equal powers?" She exclaimed proud of herself for recalling the information. Eriol nodded.

"The female source and the male source…" Syaoran quietly said, turning the card over to reveal the Tai ji tu. "Yin & Yang." He ran his hand over the symbol in the center of the bagwa on the back of the card.

Eriol smiled, relieved that they finally understood, for the moment anyway. "Well, I need to go get ready. Are you packed and ready to go, Syaoran?" he asked as the first rays of the morning sun began to brighten the horizon.

"Nani? Get ready for what?" Sakura asked returning to her earlier state of confusion.

"It looks like I will be making a visit with my cute little descendent back to China for awhile."

"NANI??" Called the couple in unison, looking at each other in a state of shock before following him back into the house.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo's mother greeted when the trio had come back into the house. "You're all up early today."

"Ohayo, Daidōji-san," Sakura answered.

"When does your flight leave, Li-kun," Sonomi asked.

"Ten O'clock," Syaoran answered

"Ok," Sonomi responded. "Breakfast will be done soon, and then I'll have one of my limos take all of you to the airport," She explained, completely missing Sakura's sorrowful look when she turned to head towards the kitchen in order to check on breakfast preparations.

Taking her hand, Syaoran followed Eriol up the stairs to the room in which he had stayed for the past week. He had a few last items to pack and then would bring his bag down to be loaded into the Limousine. Thankfully, Eriol didn't have much to pack since he had just arrived the night before last.

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo called as she ran out of her room, still wearing her nightgown, and rushed to Sakura's side.

"T…Tomoyo…." Sakura stammered in surprised when her friend pounced on her with a hug, her eyes full of concern. "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"I was so worried when I woke up and you weren't there!" Tomoyo cried.

"HOoo…ee…" Sakura responded. "I'm fine." She reassured her best friend though she was unsure what the fuss was all about.

"Did you find her Daidōji-san," Meilin called from Tomoyo's bedroom door.

"Hai!" Tomoyo called in response and pulled Sakura with her back to her room, leaving the guys to stare after them in bewilderment.

"You have to wear something nice to see Syaoran off," Sakura was told after the bedroom door was closed behind her.

"HOoo…ee…?" Sakura exclaimed, backing away from Tomoyo and Meilin as they both tag teamed against her.

Meanwhile, the guys headed down the stairs with their bags and were greeted by Sonomi, who looked as if she had been getting ready to head up the stairs when she saw them.

"I wont be able to go with all of you to the airport, I've been called into work," she explained to Syaoran and Eriol. "Just leave your bags by the door, I will have one of our chauffeurs take them out, and then he will take all of you to the airport after breakfast," she concluded.

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu," Both Eriol and Syaoran told her with a bow.

"You're always welcome," Sonomi told them before excusing herself from their presence.

Syaoran and Eriol entered the dining room, where they sat to wait for the girls.

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed. The sound startled Syaoran, who had slipped deep into his thoughts, how long had he been sitting there, he wondered.

"It's been 20 minutes," Eriol told him from the other side of the table as if he had heard Syaoran's thoughts.

"It's eight O'clock already?" Syaoran said in surprise. It would take at least half an hour to get to the airport, and it was always recommended to arrive an hour before your departure. He had wanted to talk to Sakura before he left and hoped they would have time. He stood to go upstairs to check on the girls, but upon making it to the hall, he found the female trio walking down the stairs. Syaoran froze at the sight. Sakura was wearing a Chinese silk dress. It was baby pink with hot pink embroidery and came to a length just above her knees. She looked lovely. Syaoran stood mesmerized, watching as she walked down the stairs. Secretively, Tomoyo and Meilin smiled at each other as they followed behind her with Meilin's bag.

Sakura stopped on the last step in front of Syaoran, who stared at her with such a gaze as she had yet to see. "HOoo…ee…" quietly passed through her lips. As if bringing him out of a daze, he blushed suddenly, bowed and offered his arm to escort her to the dining room for breakfast.

Tomoyo and Meilin chatted cheerfully during breakfast. Occasionally Eriol would comment on something that they had said. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran spoke. They barely touched the food as both stare vacantly at their plate. Tomoyo and Meilin exchanged a glance with Eriol and the trio stood, having had finished their breakfast. Tomoyo and Meilin surrounded Sakura with an attempt to cheer her up, leading her away from the table, understanding that she wasn't going to eat.

"We need to get going if we are going to make it to the airport on time," Eriol called to Syaoran from the dining room door.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about what he would tell his mother in persuasion to return to Japan. Realizing that he was the only one sitting at the table, he stood and quickly joined the group.

After piling into the Limousine, they were whisked away to the airport. Sakura had a window seat, and she sat staring out of the window. Syaoran had been pushed into the vehicle beside her. His gaze followed hers out of the window until Meilin nudged him. Turning to look at her, it was as if the cousins had a conversation in their head. The victor of their silent argument was clearly visible by the grin on Meilin's face after her cousin slid his hand under Sakura's and squeezed reassuringly.

The action caused Sakura to jump out of her thoughts, where she had been trying to convince herself that she wouldn't cry. She turned her gaze to him. He was smiling at her. In her head, she heard the little girl's voice from her HOPE card again saying, "Everything will be all right." She returned his smile and adjusted to rest her head on his shoulder and the couple remained silent for the remainder of the ride.

After arriving at the airport, Eriol, Meilin and Syaoran checked their bags in at the front desk and were given their gate number. As the group headed in the direction of their gate, Syaoran spotted a quiet spot where he could speak to Sakura alone and gently pulled her towards it.

Sakura leaned her back against the wall and studied the floor. She knew that if she looked at him she would surely break down. It wasn't fair…..she thought to herself.

"Sakura…..Sakura….are you even listening to me?" she suddenly heard Syaoran saying and felt his hand lifting her chin to look at him. ….No…..she thought to herself upon being forced to make eye contact. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She closed her eyes with the attempt to dam the flood of her tears.

Syaoran was taken by surprise when he saw a tear escape from under her eyelid and slide down her cheek. "Please don't cry…" he told her, his heart aching at seeing her cry. "It's not like we're not going to see each other again." He concluded.

Sakura opened her eyes and forced herself to make eye contact. "Y….you promise?" She sniffed and rubbed the corner of her eye to stop the tears from pooling.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her and held up a pinky. "I'll make sure to come back," he recited her words from the time that she had used the RETURN card to visit the time when Clow was alive. "I promise," he concluded and waited for her to respond.

With a smile Sakura looped her pinky with his and together they chanted,

"Pinky promise, if you lie…

I will make you swallow a Thousand needles.

Promise Made!"

Over the loud speaker, his gate number was called to begin loading. Syaoran took a step towards her and lowered his lips to hers. It was a sweet kiss. "A seal of my promise," he told her and touched her cheek. "I'll see you later, then," he smiled to her before turning to head for his gate.

**END**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

_Tai ji tu _The Chinese name for what most Americans call the YinYang. It is the symbol of Yin and Yang.

_Bagua _The Chinese name for the octagon shaped "map of the energetic world" used in the art of Feng Shui. In Cardcaptor Sakura, Syaoran's clow compass is the basic design of a Bagua.

This concludes my Epilogue of the second Cardcaptor Sakura movie. However, this Epilogue can also serve as a Prologue to my next CCS fanfic. If you are interested in continueing the story, please add me to your Fav. Author list, as the next story will be a new one.

_Domo arigato gozaimasu! I truly hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to seeing your reviews for my next one!_

* * *


End file.
